


Watching Camboys on Lockdown

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Camboy on Lockdown [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lockdown 2020, M/M, Other, Self-Pleasure, lol, this is Camboy from Harry's POV, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: Harry's been furloughed from his work at the nearby pub for lockdown, and finds himself spending ridiculous amounts of money on Disney Emoji Blitz. Until Gemma raises the idea of watching camboys, and he finds one in particular intriguing...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Camboy on Lockdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817842
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88
Collections: Prompt 1.4: Extract





	Watching Camboys on Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello!
> 
> This is... completely unprecedented. But thank [Anitra](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/) for its existence, and the fact that all of my Wordplay fics will be in this world.
> 
> Unbeta'd at time of posting, because I finished this really late and hate putting pressure on my betas.
> 
> Huge shout out to the beautiful [Sus](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for her fantastic work on the fest again!
> 
> _This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "extract". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/extract), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt)._

_ Wednesday 18th March _

Harry came in after a long shift, slammed the door shut behind him and dropped down on the sofa with a heavy sigh. After a few moments, he reached out to grab the television remote and turned it on, immediately frowning as he recognised the Prime Minister on the screen giving a press conference.

“As of Friday, all pubs, restaurants, clubs, and bars will be closed,” he declared firmly.

“Well fucking wonderful,” Harry muttered. “What the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

••••

_ Monday 23rd March _

“As of tonight, the only reason to leave your home is for essential travel only,” the Prime Minister said strongly. “If you are found outside of your home for no valid reason, the police have been issued full rights to stop you, question you, and if necessary, issue fines.”

“Oh for fuck sake,” Harry groaned, dropping his head back on the sofa.

••••

_ Friday 27th March _

“So, little brother, are you still alive, or has your ass become permanently welded to the sofa?” Gemma asked.

“Ha fucking ha,” Harry glared at his sister on the screen of his phone as he walked through the flat. “You can clearly see that I’m moving, so that’s a load of bollocks, isn’t it?”

“Watch your language, Haz!” she protested. “Or I’ll tell Mum!”

“You are such a massive tell-tale,” he huffed. “What did you even want?”

“To check in with you, see if you needed anything,” Gemma shrugged. “I know I can’t come see you, but I can get shit sent to you.” She gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m guessing things are gonna be tough.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’m making a load of banana bread. Apparently that’s what we’re supposed to do, right?”

“If you wanna believe everything on the internet, then sure,” Gemma chuckled. “I would’ve expected you to be watching camboys or something though.”

“What the fuck is a camboy?” Harry raised an eyebrow as he turned the kettle on.

“Dear god, don’t tell me I’m about to teach the biggest queer to come out of Holmes Chapel something?” Gemma covered her mouth with a hand in fake shock.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, just tell me or I’ll hang up.”

“It’s porn, Haz.” She rolled her eyes as he choked on nothing and spluttered before he began to cough. “Get a grip. It’s a load of lads doing solo stuff, live on camera. You can pay them money and some take requests.”

“How the fuck do you know this shit?” Harry eventually demanded.

“Had to do a piece on it for one of the blogs a while back,” Gemma shrugged. “I’ll send you a couple links later, of the more reputable ones.”

“Is this where I’m supposed to thank you?”

“Yes, or I’ll tell Mum you’re still an ungrateful little shit, just like you were when you were seven.”

••••

Harry refused point blank to even look at the email from Gemma. For three days. Until he realised he’d spent a whole morning playing Disney Emoji Blitz, and spent over fifty quid for the privilege.

“Fuck it,” he muttered, grabbing his laptop as he sat up.

With a few clicks, he registered on the first site that Gemma had sent, before starting to scroll through the home page. Along the top a banner scrolled slowly, announcing the newest cams. With a sigh and a shrug at himself, Harry clicked on the newest one, Tommo91, and hoped for the best.

The lad was gorgeous - all caramel hair, big blue eyes with ridiculously long lashes, and what seemed like miles of tanned smooth skin - but it was incredibly obvious that he’d never done anything remotely like it before. He was good to start with, teasing and flirting with the camera, fluttering his eyelashes as he ran his hands over his skin, before pulling out his cock and getting down to it. But a certain twist of his hand caused his leg to kick out and his foot to connect with the camera, nearly sending it flying, then as he scrambled to pull it back, he managed to mute himself without realising. And finally, to add insult to injury - in Harry’s humble opinion - he managed to fall out of the camera’s scope as he climaxed, leaving Harry a little disappointed, if he was completely honest. But, the lad had obviously tried, and giving him fifty quid was better than handing it over to Apple, so he transferred the cash and put the channel on alert so he’d be notified if he went live again.

It got to be a bit of a habit, some might say an addiction, that each day he would log onto the camboy site for the sole intention of watching Tommo. He quickly bettered in his performance, and seemed to get better equipment as the lighting improved and quality of the picture increased as well.

Instead of paying for Disney Emoji Blitz, Harry was sending Tommo money on a near-daily basis, especially when the live stream led to his own messy orgasm. Between making large batches of banana bread - the majority of which were going to the food bank down the road - Harry was counting down the time to Tommo’s next stream, or rewatching the old ones.

After a couple of weeks, he’d bitten the bullet and ordered a pair of lacy panties to be sent directly to the PO Box listed on Tommo’s profile, with a small request that they be worn during one of the streams if possible.

When he logged onto the site a couple of days later, Harry audibly gasped at the sight of the delicate red lace struggling to constrain Tommo’s thick cock, which was already darkening the material where the tip was leaking. As the lad onscreen knelt up and turned around to show off his plump ass, carefully held by the red lace, Harry let out a deep moan and dumped a load of lube into his palm, immediately starting to coax his own dick to full hardness.

Typing with his left hand was a bit awkward, but as his right was busy, he made do, and tried to concentrate, not wanting to embarrass himself with misspelling anything. However, his distraction was understandable, even as he teased Tommo, somehow taking a step into Daddy kink territory without the conscious intention to do so, and then letting out a full body shudder as Tommo gazed directly into the camera and deliberately called him -  _ him _ , no one else - Daddy.

He climaxed almost immediately, which he was a little sheepish about, but it did mean that he could focus more on what Tommo was doing. And could defend him to the idiot who was in the stream just for the cum-shot. Without thinking, Harry transferred £150 into Tommo’s account, ignoring the rational voice in the back of his head (that sounded an awful lot like Gemma) that insisted that he’d regret that move in a week or two when he was living on baked beans and stale toast.

As the rest of the stream played out, Harry gently encouraged Tommo with careful words, that he seemed to see more than the rest of the mindless prattle that the other men in the room were saying. When Tommo eventually climaxed, making a pretty mess of those beautiful lace panties, Harry smiled and finally relaxed back against the pillows, feeling loose and content.

He knew it was ridiculous, that he was getting so emotionally invested in this lad on the internet, whom he’d never met before (nor was he likely to, even though they lived in the same city). But in some ways, having Tommo on his laptop every day made him feel less alone, and like he was in this situation with someone alongside him, who’d be able to see it through.

Harry sighed softly and scanned through Tommo’s profile page again.

_ Yorkshire lad, living in Manchester, currently finishing up my Masters in English Literature. _

The Yorkshire was definitely evident in his accent, the way he dropped letters here, there, and everywhere, but Harry couldn’t help but find it endearing. Studying at Manchester Uni, which was literally down the road from the pub where Harry worked. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d served Tommo at some point during Freshers’ or after Finals.

Harry sighed again and rubbed a hand over his face, before grimacing at the smell and pushing himself up to his feet to go take a shower. Once he was clean, he’d take another look at the Love Honey website, see if there was anything else he could send to his new favourite person.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Rebloggable tumblr post ]


End file.
